Russian Assassin
by dannieboy
Summary: Sergei Dragonuv is Russia's finest assassin. Rated M for safety reasons. May be a one shot unless liked by the public.


Disclaimer : I do not own Tekken or any of its characters.

--

"Mr.Dragunov report to General Tarasov's office at once " Announced the lady at the front desk at the highly secured elite force facility in Russia.

"Mmm I wonder what is going on?" Dragunov mummbled to himself as he rushed to the general's office. As he got into the office he could tell what the general was about to tell him was important by the look on his face.

"Sir Dragunov reporting in sir!" The Russian elite shouted standing at attention and saluting.

"Mr.Dragunov as you may of heard of one of our highly knowledgeable soldiers have fled the facility without any warning to anyone in the facility. He goes by the name of Jhonny Petrov. After a week we have finally located him. He is at the Mishima Zaibatsu. Now your job is to enter the King Of Iron Fist Tournament Five and kill him,and I say kill him because we already feel he is a threat to our facility he knows to much about this place to be working with the Zaibatsu. Now the reason I pick you is because you are highly trained in assassination techniques, and I doubt they're going to let you in with any guns so I'm going to equip you with throwing knives and you do the rest with your stealth skills. Now I know this isn't going to be an easy job, but I know you can do it you are the only one in this facility that has completed every mission ever assigned." Said the General in disappointment.

" Yes sir, I will take a plan to japan tomorrow morning." Dragunov said gladly accepting the mission. As he woke up the next day he went to the airport to take a flight to Japan without hesitation. In a couple of hours he arrived at the island were everybody entered the tournament for there own personal reasons.

" The tournament begins now!" Shouted a zaibatsu soldier.

"Mmm I think I need to head south some." Dragunov mumbled to himself as Raven approached.

" Stop right there and right now!" Raven shouted to Dragunov.

" Do not interfere or you will be killed to." Replied Dragunov

" What do you mean you to?" Asked Raven confused.

" Ugh nothing dammit." Replied Dragunov.

" Very well then if you don't want to explain yourself then I will just kill you here and now!" Shouted Raven while charging at Dragunov only to find himself being thrown into the ground and pounded in the face repeatedly until he was finally unconscious.

" Mmm now that his dumb ass is out the way Ican continue south." Dragunov mumbled to himself

" Mmm I think this is where I need to be." Dragunov mumbled to himself standing in front of a steel door.

" Alright this has to be the room,but how will I get in? Huh maybe this guard will let me in." Dragunov mumbled to himself as he approached the guard.

" Excuse me I have very important business beyond this door. will you let me go through? I need to speak with a man named Johnny Petrov." Dragunov asked the man kindly.

" No I will not let you through unless a higher ranked guard gives me permission!" The guard replies very rudely.

" Oh OK but um before I leave what is that green card hanging out your pocket?" Dragunov asked the guard

" Its a card to open this door. why do you ask?" The guard said.

" Oh no reason I'm just a curious guy." Dragunov said walking away.After the guard turned around Dragunov rushed in on him and kicked his rifle away and snapped his neck. After executing the guard he picks up the card and rifle.

" Damn I think he should of just let me in, probably would of been easier on him." Said Dragunov looking at the dead guard.

" Well the General never said I couldn't have a gun he just said he's not giving me one." Dragunov said taking the rifle and entering through the door shooting six guards surrounding a man sitting in front of a computer.

" Do you go buy the name of Johnny Petrov?" Dragunov asked the man.

" ye ye ye yes." The man replied in a studier.

" well I have a special delivery from General Tarasov." Dragunov said as he shot the man in the head.after he killed the man he grabbed his cell phone and dialed the generals number.

" hello General Tarasov speaking." the general said.

" sir its dragunov calling to let you know the mission is accomplished. and I'm kinda in a shit hole at the moment so do you think you can send a private jet to the zaibatsu gate ASAP to pick me up?" Dragunov said running away from several guards.

" Right away the jet should be there in about twenty minutes. Just hold them of until then." The general replied. by the time he finally got away from the guards and got to the gate the jet was there and they flew back to Russia and made it there safely.

" Good job soldier I never had a doubt in my mind that you couldn't pull this job off." The general said with a smile on his face as Dragunov turned his head to the general and just smiled. As they got back to the headquarters Dragunov and the people of the facility celebrated another mission success.

please R&R. I know its short but if ya like dragunov then you might like this story. Its my first fanfic on here so it probably isn't that good, but i hope y'all like it.


End file.
